Hadiah dan Harapan
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Si pria pirang yang berhasil keluar dari dunia kesendiriannya karena kata-kata dan genggaman dari si gadis kapal yang eksplosif yang baru pertama kali bertemu/one-shot/kantairanbu/yamankongou/semi-AU!/penyuntingan fiksi atau summary bisa saja terjadi/Enjoy the fict


**(A/N : Yo, minna-san? Bagaimana kabarnya? Baik? Syukur~~ /gak/ Sebelumnya, Kanda ucapkan Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru! /tiuptrompet/tebarsalju/ Saya kemari lagi membawakan fanfict YamanKongou yang ke-2 /yeay/Sebenarnya ini fiksi tema natal dan berniat dipublish pas hari natal, cuma... yha... WB saya datang di waktu yang tidak tepat /hiks/ Meh, kalau begitu— _Saa, douzo_!**

* * *

 **Hadiah dan Harapan**

 **CrossFict : KanColle x TouRabu**

 **Semi-AU!**

 **Pair : YamanKongou**

 **Genre : romance/fluffy**

 **Disclaimer : KanColle © Kadokawa Game**

 **TouRabu © Nitrogame**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Yamanbagiri- _kun_! Sudah siap, belum?" teriak _saniwa_ dari luar kamarnya, Yamanbagiri tengah mengikat dasinya lebih rapi dan berakhir dengan acak-acakkan, bodo. Ia keluar dengan jubah yang tersampir di bahu, Alfon menatapnya datar. "Kita mau ke pesta, untuk apa membawa jubah bulukmu itu,"

"Udaranya dingin. Syal dan sarung tangan saja tidak cukup, _Aruji-sama_ ,"

"Baiklah, baiklah, terserahmu saja. Hei, bagaimana dengan jas yang kupinjamkan? Nyaman?" Yamanbagiri mengangguk, Alfon acung jempol, "ayo, kita bergegas!"

Senja di langit bersalju tampak kelabu dari senja-senja biasanya, namun mengindahkan perayaan Natal yang kunjung datang, begitu pula dengan malam sebelum perayaan tiba. Dan malam itu bertepat pada hari ini, dimana Yamanbagiri serta beberapa kawan juga _saniwa_ harus hadir di acara _teitoku_ Hamada Juusai, sahabat _saniwa_ nya.

Awalnya Yamanbagiri enggan untuk ikut dengan Alfon, apalagi dirinya yang susah bergaul dan senang menyendiri, lebih banyak diam lebih baik. Tetapi, dengan keahlian bernegoisasi sang _saniwa_ , Yamanbagiri luluh akan tawaran menarik yang diberikan dengan syarat harus ikut. Sialnya, Yamanbagiri baru tersadar ketika ia dan Alfon berjabat tangan setuju. Rasanya, ingin sekali Yamanbagiri memukul ekspresi keparat sang _saniwa_.

Tsurumaru, Ichigo, Shokudaikiri, Ookurikara, Shishio, Namazuo, Yamato, dan Kashuu antusias untuk datang—kecuali Ookurikara—karena memang sebelumnya mereka sudah pernah pergi ke acara-acara yang diundang oleh Laksamana Hamada, kecuali Yamanbagiri yang selalu menolak.

Yamanbagiri terus merapatkan jubahnya, udara dingin mulai masuk lewat celah-celah pakaian. Kenapa harus jalan kaki di udara yang super dingin ini? Jawabannya karena tempatnya dekat, hemat ongkos, kata Alfon dengan wajah tak tampak berdosa. Si pirang itu terus mendumal, merutuki suhu yang tak kunjung turun sejak memasuki awal bulan Desember.

Sesampainya, Yamanbagiri hanya memandangi pabrik-pabrik besar, asrama yang luas, tanah lapang yang lebar, dan masih banyak tempat yang ukurannya tidak kecil. Seberapa besar tempat ini? Yamanbagiri bisa mengatakan wajar kalau ada pengantar surat atau semacamnya yang tersasar di tempat seperti ini.

"Yo!" sapa seorang laki-laki yang tak jauh dari tempat kawanan Alfon berdiri. Yamanbagiri menatapnya dari bawah ke atas, penampilannya rapi, namun rambutnya sedikit acak-acakkan. Pasti dia Laksamana Hamada, pikir Yamanbagiri.

Alfon tersenyum, yang lain pun sama kecuali si pirang itu. Sang _saniwa_ memeluk si sahabat, melepasnya lalu berjabat tangan. "Bagaimana kabarmu, kawan?"

Hamada memberinya acung, "Selalu baik—Hei, kau terlihat kurus,"

"Sungguh? Ah, akhir-akhir ini tugasku menumpuk drastis."

Alfon dan Hamada bercengkrama sambil menuju aula, sesekali para _toudan_ menyelip dalam percakapan. Yamanbagiri di belakang hanya memperhatikan, menyimak, dan maniknya iseng berkeliling. Di tempat penuh baja dan besi seperti ini apa mereka-penghuninya-tidak kedinginan? Apalagi di sisi laut seperti ini, angin hembusannya bisa membuat beku mendadak.

" _Kanmusu_ ku semakin bertambah seiringnnya waktu berjalan. Makanya, kemarin aku membeli lahan di ujung sana untuk pembangunan asrama baru."

 _'Kanmusu? Ah, aku hampir lupa.'_

Yamanbagiri baru tersadar. Wajar kalau tempat ini luas dan penghuninya tahan dengan dingin, karena penghuninya ialah para _kanmusu,_ gadis kapal. Gadis-gadis yang diberkahi oleh kekuatan kapal-kapal perang yang hebat, jumlah mereka juga tidak sedikit. Lebih dari tiga ratus kapal tinggal di pangkalan laut ini, dipimpin Laksamana Hamada yang gagah itu. Kalau dibandingan dengan _toudan_ , rasanya bulu kuduk Yamanbagiri hampir berdiri.

 _Diam lebih baik. Masih sayang nyawa._

.

.

Ramai. Sangat ramai.

Mata _emeraldnya_ mulai berkeliling. Memandangi satu per satu sekumpulan _kanmusu_ yang tengah asyik berkumpul, berbincang, bercanda tawa, dan hal lainnya yang membuat ruangan sebesar ini menjadi hangat. Mungkin karena baru pertama kalinya, Yamanbagiri pergi ke pesta besar.

Laksamana Hamada tersenyum pada tamunya, merentangkan tangan, mempersilahkan untuk bersenang-senang.

" _Saa!_ Nikmati pesta yang kubuat ini! Jangan menahan diri kalian, oke?"

Beberapa _toudan_ bersorak-sorai, mulai berhamburan entah ke mana. Sementara Ookurikara ditarik oleh sekumpulan gadis kapal kelas _destroyer_ , air wajah kelingnya berubah kecut. Ookurikara trauma dengan para gadis kapal itu, apalagi gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan aksesori pita hitam di atas kepala seperti telinga kelinci, yakin bahwa dalam beberapa waktu otot-otot kaki-tangan pegal tak karuan. Ia ingin pulang dan lebih baik meringkuk di atas _futon_ , serius.

Tinggal Yamanbagiri dan Alfon yang tengah menikmati teh hangat di sudut ruangan. Sedari tadi Alfon sadar bahwa Yamanbagiri hanya memandangi tehnya yang perlahan kehilangan kepul asap.

"Bersenang-senang sana," Yamanbagiri mendongak, "cobalah untuk akrab dengan yang lain."

"Bersenang-senang, ya?" gumam si pria pirang.

Alfon mengangguk, "Lihat kawan-kawanmu. Sebelumnya, mereka memang sudah sering datang ke pesta Laksamana Hamada, wajar kalau mereka tampak akrab dengan gadis-gadis kapal. Nah, giliranmu untuk akrab dengan mereka." Sang _saniwa_ menyunggingkan senyum.

Yamanbagiri tahu betul, kalau Alfon berusaha untuk membuatnya keluar dari dunia kelam. Dunia di mana hanya ada Yamanbagiri seorang di sana, menyendiri dan menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang. Tetapi, tetap saja. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik, bahkan mengucapkan barang 'terima kasih' atau memberi kalimat penyemangat saja rasanya sulit.

"Maaf, _aruji-sama_. Saya.. ingin keluar sebentar," Yamanbagiri bangkit berdiri. Alfon menghela nafas, "Di luar dingin, _lho_. Nanti kau bisa membeku dan akhirnya hancur terkena terpaan angin,"

"Berlebihan," komen Yamanbagiri, "saya ingin menjernihkan pikiran dahulu. Lagipula-lihat, semua orang tertawa dan tersenyum. Bagaimana bila saya bergabung dan tiba-tiba mereka kehilangan mood untuk berbicara dengan saya?"

Alfon memandangannya datar, "Kau terlalu jauh berpikirnya,"

"Saya permisi, _aruji-sama_."

Yamanbagiri melenggang pergi, menuju pintu keluar aula. Sementara teman berbicangnya tadi menghela nafas, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kalau itu membuatnya baik, ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu, aku harus berbaur dengan mereka."

.

Yamanbagiri disambut udara dingin yang berhembus, segera ia rapatkan jubah. Untung saja, sebelum pergi melenggang, ia sempat mengambil lagi teh hangat dan dua potong pie buah untuk teman menyendiri. Dia memilih untuk duduk di tangga kecil luar aula, tepat di depan dan di bawah kanopi. Setidaknya, salju yang turun tidak menggapai sampai Yamanbagiri.

Kepul asap selalu keluar ketika ia membuka mulutnya, bukan hal yang mengejutkan memang. Yamanbagiri masih bisa mendengar suara riuh dari dalam, sepertinya memang benar-benar meriah. Sayang sekali, pria itu tak mampu untuk bersanding di sana. Toh, memang sudah seperti ini sejak ia di'tempa'. Segigit kue pie buah memanjakan lidahnya yang agak kelu akibat dingin, disusul dengan seteguk teh hangat. Rasanya enak, Yamanbagiri menjadi penasaran siapa yang membuat kue pie ini. Mungkin nanti ia akan bertanya pada Alfon atau Laksama Hamada—jika memang dia berani bertanya.

Memandangi butiran-butiran salju yang turun menjadi bahan penghibur Yamanbagiri saat ini. Dia awang-awang, memang tampak seperti butiran, namun ketika sudah menyentuh dataran, akan langsung melebur, sangat disayangkan. Tapi, tidak semua butiran salju yang turun tidak melebur. Saking banyaknya, sampai membuat gundukan kecil di jalan-jalan yang membuat manusia kewalahan untuk menyingkirkannya. Yamanbagiri menatap salju dalam diam, melamun.

 _KRIEET! Brak!_

"Wah! Ada orang!"

Yamanbagiri membelak. Takut-takut ia menoleh perlahan pada pintu aula.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis. Tubuh semampai, wajahnya cantik, rambut coklat sedikit gelap yang dibiarkan tergerai dan ada sedikit bagian yang digulung lalu dijepit, memakai gaun tanpa lengan dengan warna merah marun, serta bando dan dua antena di kanan-kiri. Tak lupa wajah sumringahnya memandang Yamanbagiri.

Pria itu cepat-cepat membalikknya wajah kembali, menerka-nerka siapa gadis itu. Tudung jubahnya ia kenakan pula, menutupi wajahnya yang pasti gugup.

 _'Siapa gadis itu? Untuk apa keluar di saat-saat seperti ini?'_ pikir Yamanbagiri masih menyembunyikan wajah.

" _Hey you!_ "

Yamanbagiri terlonjak, masih tak bergeming.

" _Can you hear me, sir?_ _Mou!_ " Gadis itu berlari, menuju Yamanbagiri dan berhenti di depan wajah Yamanbagiri yang tak sempat pria itu palingkan. Keduanya bertatapan. Manik _emerald_ bertemu _amethys_. Yamanbagiri membelak, menatap mata yang berkilauan itu.

Gadis tersebut menghela nafas, kemudian memberi senyum lebar pada Yamanbagiri, "Kukira kau tertidur atau apa. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di luar sini?"

Si gadis menjauhkan diri dari wajah si pria pirang, mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, tidak terlalu dekat. Yamanbagiri masih tak mau menjawab, mukanya benar-benar memerah.

" _Sir?_ Kau kenapa, _desu?_ " Tangan kanan gadis itu mulai melambai-lembai di depan muka Yamanbagiri.

Jantungnya berpacu. Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Yamanbagiri sedang berusaha untuk tenang, setelah tenang ia menjawab, "Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Akhirnya kau menjawab," gumam gadis itu, "jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini? Memangnya tidak dingin?"

"Ti-tidak terlalu, tubuhkku sudah cukup hangat," si pria pirang melepas tudungnya kembali, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku hanya membayangkan dingin itu tidak berpengaruh pada tubuhku ini," diakhiri tawa olehnya.

 _'Gadis aneh,'_ pikir Yamanbagiri.

" _Nee nee! What your name? Watashi wa_ Kongou, _desu! Yoroshiku!_ "

Yamanbagiri berkesimpul bahwa gadis di sebelahnya ini memiliki aksen yang unik. Ia mencampurkan bahasa Inggris dengan Jepang, untungnya Yamanbagiri sedikit mengerti bahasa Inggris.

"Yamanbagiri Kunihiro," singkat, padat, jelas. Motto yang telah melekat dalam diri seorang Yamanbagiri.

"Hmm.. Yamagiri! Pasti kau salah satu pedang kepunyaan Alfon- _kun!_ " Ia menyengir, Yamanbagiri menendengus pelan. Terserah dia mau manggil apa, toh Yamanbagiri tidak peduli. Tetapi dalam hatinya, Yamanbagiri sedikit senang. Kali pertamanya ada seseorang yang membuat nama panggilan untuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _desu_?"

"Bukankah aku yang harus bertanya begitu?" Yamanbagiri membalikkan.

"Siapa cepat, dia yang dapat," cibir Kongou.

"Tidak ada yang namanya begituan,"

Kongou berdecih, " _Fine_. Awalnya, aku sedang bersama adikku, Haruna, kami sedang membicangkan _my lovely teitoku_. Tiba-tiba, datanglah si _Blue Prince_ itu,"

 _'Blue Prince? Oh, Ichigo,'_

"Kemudian ia mencuri perhatian adikku yang imut dariku. Mereka sangat akrab sekali, bahkan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Andai aku bisa seperti itu dengan _teitoku_. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu, aku mencari _teitoku,_ dan akhirnya berakhir di sini. Berbicang dengan Yamagiri."

Yamanbagiri hanya bergumam, bingung mau menjawab apa. Padahal ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk belajar bersosialisasi. Ternyata sulit untuk bercengkrama, terutama dengan perempuan. Salah sedikit berkata, bisa jadi kacau.

"Karena sudah kujawab pertanyaan Yamagiri, sekarang giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Yamanbagiri tersentak, "Eng.. itu..,"

"Sedang apa? Hm?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Hanya.. menyendiri. Tidak melakukan apa-apa," pria pirang memalingkan wajah. Hening sesaat, tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya, Kongou sudah mulai tidak tertarik berbincang dengan Yamanbagiri. Pria itu mulai berpikiran buruk, ini-itulah. Biarkan, ia juga sudah sering disepertiinikan.

"Wah! Buruk sekali!" ucap Kongou dengan muka polos.

Yamanbagiri hampir terjungkal mendengarnya.

"Memang buruk. Sudah sana, kau sudah puas kan mendengar jawabanku? Tinggalkan aku sendiri," ujar Yamanbagiri apatis.

" _Nope!_ _I won't!_ Aku akan menamanimu di sini! Berbicang denganmu dan membahas apapun! Agar kau tidak menyendiri lagi seperti orang yang meratapi nasib!"

 _Jleb_. Kata-kata terakhir Kongou membuat semangat Yamanbagiri hampir kosong, tak bersisa. Namun, ada gejolak senang di sebelah dada kiri. Kali pertamanya lagi, ada seorang gadis yang ingin menjadi teman obrolannya. Wajah Yamanbagiri sedikit berseri.

"Ba-baiklah jika itu maumu. Silahkan berbicara, aku tanggapi,"

Kongou melipat tangan di depan dada, " _Hey, hey._ Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu. Wajahmu tampak tak bersemangat, jauh di dalam matamu hanya ada kesendirian, dan kau pasti orang yang jarang tersenyum. Aku ingin mendengar semua unek-unekmu, dari akar sampai buah!"

 _'Apa maksudnya dari akar sampai buah?'_ pikir Yamanbagiri. Tapi kalau jujur, Yamanbagiri bilang Kongou adalah gadis yang tangguh, kuat, dan (mungkin) bisa melihat keadaan. Lihat eksperisi eksplosifnya yang sedari tidak tidak luntur, pasti Kongou orang yang ahli bersosial.

"Cih, tahu darimana? Padahal kita saja baru bertemu dan kau dengan mudahnya bilang seperti itu,"

"Dari sorot matamu dan cara bicaramu. _Come on_ , tidak baik masalah berat dipendam terus,"

Yamanbagiri ragu. Harus ceritakah ia? Atau tidak? Yamanbagiri menimbang-nimbang. Mungkin, coba dulu tidak masalah.

Yamanbagiri menghela napas pasrah, "Aku selalu menyendiri. Sejak aku di'tempa' sampai sekarang bersama _aruji-_ maksudku, Alfon- _sama_. Padahal banyak kawan-kawanku, tetap saja aku merasa kesepian. Heh, karena memang awalnya aku ini hanya pedang tiruan yang tak bernilai dibanding si _Jiji*_ itu. Kurasa lebih baik biarkan aku berkarat di pojok gudang agar tidak menerima pahitnya kenyataan ini. Itu lebih baik," setelahnya, Yamanbagiri memalingkan wajah.

Tangan Yamanbagiri digenggam kuat oleh Kongou tiba-tiba. Yang digenggam melonjak terkejut, " _Listen to me, you baka!_ Hidupmu seperti itu karena kau sendiri. Karena sejak awal, dirimu sudah berpikir bahwa tidak akan diterima di tengah masyarakat. Kau tidak sendiri! Dirimu hebat! Kau pedang berbakat! Yamagiri adalah Yamagiri! Maka dari itu, jalankan hidup dengan senyuman lebar! Aku yakin dirimu sendiri juga yang menutup dari kawan-kawanmu. Nah!" Kongou mengangkat tangan Yamanbagiri, "mulai sekarang, aku adalah temanmu! Anggaplah kawanmu itu teman dekat, begitu juga dengan para gadis kapal yang belum kau temui! Bagaimana?"

Jiwanya tertampar kata-kata Kongou, Yamanbagiri masih tak bergeming. Dirinya hanya bisa menatap Kongou. Mata _amethysnya_ yang berkilau dan membara itu mendadak menjadi penyemangat. Seluruh wajahnya berseri, Yamanbagiri tertawa lirih. Ternyata, ada juga gadis seperti ini. Pintar sekali berbicaranya, tak disangka orang yang baru ia temui bisa membuatnya hampir menitikkan air mata. Hati Yamanbagiri tersentuh, dan tak sadar dirinya sudah tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum paksaan atau sinis, melainkan senyum hangat.

"Terima kasih untukmu yang sudah meluluhkan hatiku ini. Sepertinya, memang benar aku harus tidak macam-macam dengan para gadis kapal yang bisa membuat hati seseorang luluh dalam beberapa menit," Yamanbagiri tertawa untuk pertama kalinya, tawa tulus. Teman curhatnya memberi cengiran lalu ikut tertawa juga.

Tangan mereka masih saling menyentuh, si pirang yang baru keluar dari dunia kesendiriannya mendadak bersemu. Yamanbagiri baru tersadar kalau tangan Kongou itu dingin sekali, buru-buru ia lepaskan tangannya. Yamanbagiri melepas sarung tangannya sebelah, Kongou bingung.

Yamanbagiri menyodorkan sebelah sarung tangannya, "Ini pakai. Tanganmu dingin sekali, tidak merasa ya?"

Kongou mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum menerima, "Woah! _Sankyuu, desu!_ " Gadis itu memakaikannya pada sebelah tangan, lalu menempelkannya pada pipi wajah mulusnya itu. Ekspresinya sekarang membuat Yamanbagiri hampir tergelak melihatnya. Kongou hanya mencoba untuk kuat menahan dingin, kenyataannya gadis kapal akan kedinginan juga di cuaca seperti ini.

"Apanya yang tidak kedinginan. Bahumu sampai bergetar begitu," ledek Yamanbagiri. Yang diledek memanyunkan bibir.

Lagi-lagi si pria pirang mendengus, kali ini ia melepas syalnya. Mengalungkannya pada leher Kongou, "Lain kali, pakailah pakaian yang hangat bila di cuaca seperti ini,"

Kongou sedikit bersemu, "Ini.. hadiah darimu?"

"Hadiah? Anggap saja seperti itu," Yamanbagiri menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Yang pria itu sadari sekarang, perlahan dirinya berubah. Seakan beban hidupnya melenyap sementara, hatinya terasa enteng sekali. Pikirannya mulai menjernih, dan kemungkinan kedepannya ia akan mencoba meningkatkan hubungannya dengan yang lain.

"Apa ini? _kokuhaku?_ " balas Kongou meledek.

Yamanbagiri terkikik sesaat, " _Kokuhaku?_ Tidaklah."

Dan keduanya mengakhiri perbincangannya ketika Kongou bangkit berdiri, menarik Yamanbagiri untuk masuk ke aula kembali, mendorongnya pada kerumunan _kanmusu_. Yang didorong gugup, gelagapan tak tahu ingin berbicara apa. Kongou tertawa, Yamanbagiri memberinya tatapan dingin. Semuanya tertawa, Ichigo yang berada di situ juga tersenyum melihat Yamanbagiri yang mendadak menjadi orang bebas.

Alfon di sisi aula melihat Yamanbagiri yang tengah mencoba akrab, ia mendengus lalu tersenyum, "Akhirnya si cuek itu terbebas dari dunianya. Jadi.. karena Kongou, ya? Tak kusangka, gadis kelewat semangat dan pria pendiam itu bisa akrab dalam sekejap," si _saniwa_ berjalan menuju kerumunan itu dan ikut percakapan di dalamnya. Membicarakan si pirang dan si gadis kapal yang baru ia temui, kadang beberapa ledekkan disisipkan oleh Alfon. Membuat wajah kedua orang yang menjadi bahan obrolan memerah.

Pesta berakhir, semuanya tampak gembira. Apalagi, si pria pirang yang baru saja bisa keluar dari dunia kesendirian.

.

"Alfon- _sama_! Apa benar perayaan tahun baru nanti, Laksamana Hamada dan beberapa _kanmusu_ nya berkunjung ke _citadel_?" tanya Shishio ketika Alfon dan para _toudan_ dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Iya. Tadi juga, Hamada bilang padaku. Tetapi, mereka akan datang sehari sesudah tahun baru."

Mendengar jawaban dari Alfon, Shishio meloncat kegirangan, "Laksamana Hamada pasti akan membawa Suzuya- _chan_! Wuoooh! Tidak sabar!"

"Kuharap ia juga membawa Shoukaku- _chan_ ," ucap Tsurumaru sedikit menitikkan air mata, Yamanbagiri menatapnya datar. Yang lain pasti juga berharap pada beberapa _kanmusu_ hadir juga, begitu pula Yamanbagiri.

"Yamanbagiri pasti berharap Kongou- _san_ ikut, 'kan?" ledek Tsurumaru dan Shishio bersamaan. Si pirang mendadak bersemu, mengelak dengan mengancam akan membunuh Shishio dan Tsurumaru. Sebenarnya tidak salah juga, toh buktinya wajah Yamanbagiri merah padam.

Sesampai di _citadel_ , Yamanbagiri diledek habis-habisan oleh Shishio dan Tsurumaru. Dan berakhir saling kejar-kejaran, dengan dua bilah pisau di kedua tangan Yamanbagiri. Alfon menghela nafas, ia kewalahan melerai mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

" _Teitoku!_ Katanya sehabis tahun baru, kau mau ke _citadel?_ " Tanya Kongou antusias. Laksamana Hamada mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Mau ikut?"

Kongou bersorak, " _Yes!_ "

Si laksamana tersenyum jahil, "Mau ketemu sama Yamanbagiri ya?"

Gadis surai coklat memanyunkan bibir dengan wajah memerah, " _Gzzz_ , ti-tidak juga,"

"Bohong sekali,"

" _Mou, teitoku! Stop it, please!_ " Laksamana Hamada terjungkal setelahnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(A/N : Ya, saya tahu, saya tahu. Fiksi ini gak banyak adegan YamanKongou, tolong maafin saya yang masih belajar membuat fict macam begini /sujud/ Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fict ini. Mohon untuk diberi saran dan kritik.**

 **Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di fiksi-fiksi saya selanjutnya /wink/)**

 **(note; _Jiji_ = Mikazuki Munechika dari Touken Ranbu)**


End file.
